


Pray for the wicked.

by EnochianLullabies



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, so you'll ask yourself is tihs a pwp?, well more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: Jesse didn't have much time to think about the past, but he couldn't help drifting to how it all started, and how it came down to he riding Cassidy in a bed in Angelville.He missed the awful church because it had been there the first time they had kissed, a fucking sap he was.He missed New Orleans.But he won't miss Angelville.





	Pray for the wicked.

He missed his church from time to time. Missed it because he thought it was the plan for him from Him, missed it because it was easy, it wasn’t easy being there, he had thought back then, but oh, was it. Easy as Hell.

But mostly he missed it when he was feeling like a big ol’ sap.

He remembered the first fight with Cassidy at his side, he had needed the help, of course he would never tell the vampire such thing. And he had gotten so heated up he didn’t know what to do with himself after it. It had been always like that for him, a good fight before a good fuck, so he didn’t think the strange Irish man had a thing to do with it. He had only been partly wrong.

And if after a couple of days, he dreamed of the fight again, just much more focused in his slim body and that dammed crocked smiled, well, he would blame it in his subconscious. And it was only a normal morning wood he woke up with. And he didn’t think about the man sleeping in his attic, or his church, or wherever he was, while he touched himself before getting up and ready for a Sunday sermon.

Was he dammed.

He missed that awful church because it had been there the first time they had kissed, a fucking sap he was, he closed his eyes, remembering it.

He was coming back from the bar, had only gotten there before he decided against it, he went back to his truck and went back, walked right into the church, and found Cassidy drinking alone, looking directly at the cross in front of him, as if pleading to be burned by it.

“Cassidy? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Vampire, padre. What about you?”

Jesse grinned at that, oh yes, he had forgotten that Cassidy thought he was a vampire, he should call some psychologist for him, but on the other hand he was having pretty weird experiences himself, so he was no one to speak about madness or the supernatural.

“Can’t sleep, headed for the bar.”

“And you are already back? Did you have a fight?” Cass turned his head for the first time, his eyes dark, his mouth red, dripping.

“What the…?” Jesse started saying and walked towards him, slowly, as if circling an enemy, Cassidy didn’t like the feeling of being an enemy to Jesse, so he let the bottle down and raised his hands.

“It’s not human, padre, I swear.”

“It’s blood?”

“Well, that much I can say no.”

“What the fucking hell, Casiddy?” he threw his hands up in what looked almost like a mock for what Cassidy had done moments early. “This had gone too far, you are not vampire, Cassidy, stop this bullshit.”

Cassidy stood up, his hands in front of him, open palms, Jesse stopped walking, _finally_ , he thought.

“Okay, preacher, this is a little demonstration, and I don’t want you trying to stack me in the heart or anything.” Jesse got an eyebrow up. “Because if you do try, I’ll have to kill you.”

“I’ll let you try” Jesse said, and got a little nearer to him “even give you a little of a head” he whispered, getting in Cassidy personal space.

“You’re a weird one.”

“And to sober for this, so demonstrate me or pass me a bottle of something you found in my cellar.”

“Okay, just, don’t punch me too hard, hai.”

Jesse had both eyebrows up now. Cassidy opened his mouth and with a low hiss bared his teeth and Jesse was a little impressed, and so turned on, not all of a sudden though, getting near his new friend always had a little of an effect on him.

“Fuck” he murmured and raised a hand to touch Cassidy teeth, he let him, even if making one of his weird faces “Fuck, what the… I’m way too sober for this.”

Cassidy slapped his hand away, “Me too, padre, me too. Care for it to change?”

They sat at the pew, and Cassidy passed him a bottle that he had stacked there early, Jesse popped the tap and took a long shot of one of the bottles of whiskey that his father had let behind after his death.

“So you drink blood.”

“Oh, fuck, it all over me, ain’t it?” he said whipping his mouth as Jesse nodded “Wasn’t expecting you over here, sorry. Yes, I do. Just when I need to, but I do. And only animals.”

“Only animals?”

“And bad lads, really bad lads.”

“I understand” he really was trying to at least. “And why were you drinking tonight?”

“Some bastard came for you, ain’t coming back in a while though, gave the arsehole a good whipping.”

“He did his part too, I assume.”

“He ain’t getting back his teeth, at least.”

Jesse laughed at that. And it hit him like a trailer, right in his face as he looked at Cass.  “Cass” he said out loud, was it his first time calling him ‘Cass’? It might be or maybe not. He always called him Cass in his dreams, or when he was thinking of him in the shower.

“That’s m-“

Jesse kissed him. And if Cassidy decided he was going to punch him after he could use the fight as well.

But Cassidy kissed him back, his mouth slowly opening for Jesse, almost as if he was teasing, Jesse bite his bottom lip, just a little, just a small pat in the back telling him ‘Hurry up, I’ve been waiting my whole life for you’.

Oh, he had always been a sap.

Cassidy did hurry up, and Jesse didn’t waste his time, he was licking and biting at those lips, he was all over Cass mouth, he slowly traced his fangs with his tongue, and Cassidy moaned at the rush of blood passing under them, having to get his hands in the back of the pew to stop himself for biting down on the preacher. It looked like it was his objective, though, slowly tugging at his collar and baring his neck for him opening the first bottoms of his shirt.

Cass did kiss his neck, and he even nipped a little at it, making sure his lack of self-control wouldn’t take the best of him, he gave Jesse a mark, no one could see it if the preacher didn’t undress for them, so he supposed it wouldn’t be a problem for giving sermons.

The sounds Jesse were making told him that too.

And suddenly Jesse, who had almost made Jesse lay down on the pew, went back to a sitting position, too far away for Cassidy liking even if he was almost still touching him, but he wasn’t touching him, and that was a problem.

“Fuck, Cass” he said, Cassidy eyes couldn’t help but look as he felt Jesse hand moving between his legs trying to readjust what was clearly a bone.

“I can-“

“No” Jesse said. And Cass knew all too well that tone. He had lived for 119 years, and he still fell for this kind of man from time to time, all broody and righteous, and, of course, he wouldn’t let him touch him, he was only an arsehole, some looser, with pointing teeth, and they could have a princess sucking their dicks.  “I’m a good man, Cassidy.”

“Of course, you are, mate.” He said slowly getting away from him, drawing his ass to the other side of the pew. “Of course, you are” he wanted to attack him, _a bloody good man you are, a holy joe, bloke, killing people, and breaking arms in a bar. Preacher you might be, one of God’s lams that’s not so true, arsehole._ But at the same time, he didn’t want to. So he kept his head cold and, for the first time in a long bloody time, he didn’t say another thing.

“Fucking a vampire in your church isn’t a good way to go” Cassidy only hummed at that, “not that I don’t want to” and with that Cassidy turned his head, that was fucking new, not _you provoked me, you devil thing._ Not _It was my girlfriend fault for not sucking me off._ “I really do. But I have to be a good man. And… “ Jesse passed a hand for his too long hair and looked right at his eyes trough lowered eyelashes “I’m sorry.”

Cassidy got up. That crocked smile that had brought him here in the first place, in his face. And as Cassidy said ‘not worries, padre.’ He couldn’t bare the fact that he was hurting, like someone was punching him right in the gut. And Cassidy looked even more hurt. What was he supposed to do?

It was like a dam trial every fucking week in that city. Someone that had earned a punch, someone that needed to be fight, some incredulous bastards playing with the church’s sing, and now he was falling head over heels for a fucking vampire.

He got up after Cass, and tapped at his shoulder gently. He kissed him, and Cass snorted, he didn’t kiss him back, he couldn’t blame him. But still he cupped his head in his hands and kissed him again, slowly getting closer to him, and Cassidy rounded him with his arms around his waist.

“Jess, I don’t have time for games.”

“You’re a vampire, have a lot of time.”

“I don’t want to play this game. Always end up with a black eye and some broken ribs.”

“I like when you say it.”

“What? That some bloke gave me the blowjob of my life and then the arsewhopping of my life?”

“My name.”

“Fuck me, Jesse Custer.”

“I’ll love to. In some time. I need some time, to put everything in order. To make this right.”

“And when you decide you love God above liking me?”

“I can do both.”

“Or so you say.”

“Cass, only thing I want to do it’s not to make this a quick fuck in an old church. Can you please, give me a _bloody_ opportunity and let me do at least one fucking thing right in my fucked up life?”

“’Bloody’” Cass laughed and he kissed Jesse. And Jesse kissed him back.

And then Jesse had tried not to talk about it for a week. Like the coward he was when it came to feelings and not fights. But after the Sunday sermon, that Cass had attended and even followed for a little, he had had enough, Cass closed the church door, he didn’t do it even if he was going to masturbate in the pews, so Jesse knees went weak.  
What Cass wanted to do was for worse, he wanted to talk.

But Cassidy didn’t have nothing to do against Jesse full wicked lips, and the way they moved at his neck, promising a ‘We’ll talk, I need you _now_ ’ that Cass swallowed like the sincerest of the excuses.

At least, Jesse didn’t try to evade him in the corridors or give him the cold treatment after it, two more weeks of chaste kisses in the mornings, around Jesse kitchen, and yes, Cass was waking up just to kiss him and have a cup of coffee with him, he was in that deep, two weeks of intense make outs in the old church at night passed before they tried ‘talking’ again.

Oh, and giving Jesse a handjob in the broom closet while half the congregation where waiting for the preacher to star spreading the Lord’s word, wasn’t talking at all, but it was moving forwards.

“Jesse, I want to...”

Jesse shut him with a kiss, he knew the preacher had asked for time, but he wanted to know if this was leading somewhere.

He made Jesse hit the wall, and his hand cupped him through his pants, Jesse moaned and Cass moved his other hand to Jesse’s hair, he opened the stubborn bottom in Jesse’s pants and soon enough he was finally touching Jesse Custer’s dick three weeks of only kissing, at the pace they were going he had expected for Jesse to ask him to marry him first. Jesse, surprisingly, was the hardest girl or boy he had ever lay his hands on, and he had had a lot of time for laying hands.

So having Jess cursing in his ear, a little whimper there when he rubbed his thumb against the precome lacking at his head, a little moan when he slowly took a pace bringing it to a stop just as suddenly, having Jess undone against himself just at the touch of his hand, it was what he called a miracle. A real one.

“What gives, padre, haven’t touch yourself today?”

“Haven’t done it in three weeks.”

Cass swallowed, he didn’t even know what to say to that, he had been waiting for him? He hadn’t finished himself even once after all the hot and heavy make out they had almost every night? Cass remembered being so hot after one of those nights he thought he was going to throw up, and Jesse hadn’t even touched himself.

He slowly got to his knees, getting Jesse’s shirt up and kissing the patch of skin there.

“Cass, Cass” Jesse was taking him by the shoulders, “Cass, I want you up here” he said bringing him back up, and Cass couldn’t understand why he was refusing a blowjob for a handjob, but he got back to it and mere seconds after Jesse was moaning his name, or the south Texan equivalent of it (he loved it), and coming all over his fingers, getting his dark clothes dirty in the process.

It was a nice day, Jesse, mortified, telling the city he was giving the sermon in a t-shirt from some underground band, because he had had a problem with the washing machine and all the black shirts in it, and no Emily don’t worry, Cass was fixing it, and yes he was calling him Cass now, and had been doing it for a time now and it wasn’t the place nor the time for this conversation, Emily. Oh, and yeah, Cass was sitting now in the last pew with a black shirt that clearly was part of Jesse wardrobe, and no _insufferable kid from the pew next to Cassidy_ they hadn’t gotten out of the same broom closet just a few minutes before, shut up, it isn’t educate to talk in church.

Jesse missed all of that, he even missed the fight with Cass, just a couple of days after the cupboard accident, it had gone quick and dirty.

Both of them rolling on the floor. Cass wanted more contact? He was getting it. Jesse didn’t want to talk? He wouldn’t have to when Cass punched his teeth out.

“You bloody thickhead, you already know you want me, eejit!” Cass shouted as he slammed his fist just next to Jess face.

“I do, fucker!” he answered, biting at Cass shoulder.

“Biting? You have to be kidding, kiddo” he said baring his teeth “I’ll show you bloody biting, arsehole.”

Jesse fought back, kicking Cass right in the breastbone, and throwing him back, he climbed after him.

“I love you” he said, kissing him, feeling his teeth in his bottom lip, and making Cass slowly loss the fight in him.

“You just said that.”

“I did.”

“You did.” Cass answered almost absent. He kissed him right back “You bastard, you have the worst timing.”

“I know. Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Love me back.”

“You, and I don’t like sounding like the stupid poet I’d be, you are like the sun Jesse Custer.”

“It can kill you.”

“So do you, and still, I love you so much I’m always waiting to see you appear out of the shadows just to catch the little glimpse of you that you let me have.”

Jesse kissed him, he didn’t tease him back, and that sat weirdly in the back of Cass head.

Next time they said ‘I love you’s they were in a field, in Jesse’s pickup truck, looking at the stars, a not-so-warm blanked over them, so small they had to be curled up around each other, and yes Cass had picked it up on purpose, who was to blame him when doing so he could have Jesse all over him?

There Jesse got on his knees, for Cassidy, it was the first time, and he looked as if he was praying, he really did, his full eyes looking at him as the moon light tried to make them look clearer.

Cass what there, his hands in the roof of the car, his knees barely keeping him up when Jesse hands touched his tights, he got his pants down quickly enough, but he took his time, kissing at Cass legs, starting at his knee and kiss by kiss getting up to his tight. The night air didn’t have any effect in him as Jesse started working him, using his hand at first, and then finally, his tongue.

Cass had thought he’d be the first one in his knees, he had tried to be numerous times, but God, he couldn’t believe this was Jesse’s first time in the giving part of the blowjob, come on, he was making him shiver and he wasn’t even sucking him yet. Or maybe he was just in that deep that a bare touch from Jesse, a bare too heated look, could make him come.

Oh, and he made him come all right, he warned him, and that little complacent Jesse just stayed put, sucking him through it all, and spat on the field after. He came up to kiss Cass and short after they both where laying, curling against each other, Cassidy working his hands between them both, soon enough he was hearing those sounds he liked so much coming out of Jesse’s mouth.

He missed the church and missed his ‘Hard day at the office, dear?’, even if Cass was calling him such sweet things when he was in the right mood. And he almost always was.

He missed the church.

And he missed New Orleans.

He missed the bed where he and Cass had fucked for the first time and made love so many others.

It was in that bed where he called Cass ‘Proinsias’ for the first time, and even if Cass denied it, he had shivered under him, and the legs around his waist had brought him nearer.

He didn’t know how they hadn’t done it sooner, it wasn’t for lack of Cass trying, nor for lack or Jesse wanting or lack of alcohol helping.

When Cass was close he called the preacher’s name “Jesse” he said, as if the name had a meaning of his own ‘ _be mine please’, ‘made me yours’_ “Jesse” _‘Please, don’t let go’, ‘Please stay’_ “Jesse” _‘Please, I love you’, ’Love me, please.’_ “Jesse.”

‘ _Please.’_

But that wasn’t their first time, it was around the twelfth or so, it was just two or three days after that first time, though.

Their first time wasn’t that nice. It was rough, and exhausting, it was hard, and angry, and sad was leaking out of them both. Jesse had him pinned to the bed, and every caress they gave each other feel like another punch, but they weren’t fighting, were they? They were mourning.

Mourning an easier life, morning an easier relationship.

Jesse bite at his neck and Cassidy almost came in that exact moment, Jesse felt it and he bite a little harder, leaving a mark that wouldn’t be there in the morning but that Cass would wear proudly if it would.

“How does it feel?”

“Effin’ fantastic” he said, moving his hips so Jesse started to pick up a rhythm again, he did “but you don’t mean that.” Cass smiled, and Jesse didn’t say another word.

They had had a fight just before, of course. They were fighting as they walked through the door, Tulip nowhere to be found. And Jesse was blaming Cass for him not founding God yet ‘You’re distracting me’ he had said, and after a couple of minutes fighting Cass had said ‘I’m gonna distract you one more night and then I’ll be gone. Fuck you, Jesse Custer.”’

And he had launched himself at Jesse, they hit the wall so hard he knocked the breath out of Jesse, his hand was at Jesse throat and, even if he didn’t plan to be there the next morning to see it, the bruise would be there for days to come. He was assorted in the sight of Jesse trying to fight him, his little panting breathing, his hair already pointing in all directions and his lips so red they looked almost like blood. And then he was knocked and hit the floor, Jesse sat on top of him.

“You almost kill me back there” he said, his voice rough, “you bastard.” He said smirking, and lowering himself to kiss Cass, he turned his head. Jesse smile banished, so Cass was serious about this ‘break-up thing’ “Not collaborative today” he whispered at his ear “You know that’s not a problem.” Cass took him by the hips at that moment, for a moment Jesse thought he would throw him away with him being seated at his chest and all that. But Cass didn’t.

“You know how I like it.” Jesse smiled. Cassidy loved commands and Jesse loved commanding. “But not kissing, hai.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to give you a last kiss.” Cass said slowly working his hands to get Jesse’s dick out of his black pants.

“Won’t kiss me again then?”

“I’ll when you came crawling back at me, knees on the floor before saying a word to me.”

Jesse didn’t say a thing for a moment, and then Genesis was helping him talk “ **Blow me, Cass.** ” And so he did. And Jesse was moaning his name soon enough, he said a couple more words with Genesis voice leaving his mouth, and Cassidy thought he didn’t understand a thing, but he did because he was going further and faster. “ **Stop** ” he said before he could come, and after a few painting breaths he smiled and tried to kiss Cass, who again denied him the kiss, and then he whispered “I want to fuck you.”

And there Cass was, moaning Jesse’s name with the meaning he had already given it. And there Jesse was, coming deep inside of Cass and calling him ‘Proinsias’ for the first and possibly last time.

Next thing Jesse remembers is waking up in a cold bed, the sun unforgiving in his eyes and the space left in the sheets even more punishing.

People say you don’t know what you’ve till it’s gone. Truth is, Jesse knew it, he just never thought he’d lose it.

He was an idiot. A fucking coward. And he was sorry already. He was a total dickhead.

He dressed up, not caring for shaving, he did brush his teeth, though. Should had a shower, but he didn’t.

He went out, heavy rain falling on him.

So Cass had really left. He fucked up. He already knew what he was going to say to Cass, and if he didn’t want to come back…

He opened the door, of course Cass would be in the nearest bar, which was only a street away from the house. He was sitting at a stall, a couple of glasses already around him, one in his hand, sunglasses sitting at his head and a thick coat in the stall next to him. The waitress eyed Jesse and gave a tap in Cass shoulder, who slowly turned his head, a brow raised.

“It’s bucketing down, hai?” Cass asked, his eyes on the waitress.

Jesse sank to his knees. Cass other brow got up, but he didn’t. Jesse Crawled in his knees till he was at the feet of the stall. His knees ruined, his pride too. Everyone was looking at him, ‘everyone’ being the kind of people that were at a bar at 9 a.m with a second or third beer already on them.

“Cass” Jesse said, and the fucker turned around in his stall, calling the waitress for another drink. Jesse extended his arms in a plea. “I’m a ranging asshole.” All eyes on the preacher in his knees, arms spread, begging forgiveness from what, at everyone eyes, was a sinner. It was a show alright. “Soy un puto gilipollas, Cass” A thick accent in every word.

Cass smiled, but he turned away from him, drinking his pint.  “Get off, Jess, you don’t even know Spanish, padre.”

“Just the basics” Jesse said, “Soy un gilipollas, perdón. No es lo que parece. Te voy a follar como si fuera el fin del mundo y el Cielo estuviera entre tus piernas,” Cass turned his head at that “You know, the basics.”

“The last one doesn’t sound like a basic one to me.”

“Maybe not so basic, but it’s true.” Cass didn’t turn away and Jesse didn’t pass the opportunity, he clapped his hands together “I’m sorry Cass, I love you. I told you I could love God and like you at the same time.”

“Yeah, and I told ya loving God above all things will be a problem.”

“It wasn’t. The problem came when I started loving _you_ above all things and liking God.”

“That’s really… sappy.”

“I know.”

“And a little toxic.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Get off your knees, preacher, I’m no god, need no praising”

So Jesse smiled and got up, a little swap to his knees, his pants totally ruined, he hoped a wash would save them. He got to Cass ear.

“You know, _Pronsias_ , you do. You should be praised like a deity Cass, and I, I would get to my knees for you everyday.” And he could feel a blush seating on Cassidy’s checks “You would love it, wouldn’t you? Having me at my knees at your command” he got between Cass legs, a hand in his tight “You’re so good, Cass, your dick is so good, you could have me in a leash if you wanted.”

“Okay, mecs” the waitress cut the tension in the air with a sharp inconvenient knife “, good show, now go fuck at your fucking house.”

And they did, after a hard long kiss in front of everyone, they went and made love at “their fucking house” and it was already pass midday when Cassidy woke up to the weigh of Jesse on top of him, kissing his neck carefully.

“Good-“ Cass looked at the clock in the nightstand “-evening, fancy something?”

“I want you to fuck me” Cass tried to swallow on a dry throat, he coughed and Jesse smiled. “That’s a yes?”

“Yeah, fucking yes.” How could he say no?

It got very heated, very soon. And it was all Jesse’s fault, he was almost purring as he spread himself on the sheets, and as Cass started fingering him he couldn’t believe it was a first time for Jesse, he was made for sex, he was just so incredible good at everything sex related that, if he wasn’t the one regarded because of it, he would be very jealous.

“Come on Cass, fuck me already.”

“Jesse, I’ve not even started to properly prepare you.”

“Then don’t.”

“Yeah, not a good idea, padre.” And Jesse shivered under him, oh, Cass knew how much Jesse liked to be reminded of his ecclesiastic position while in bed, even if he said otherwise.

“I want it. The pain. The feeling”

“Shite” Cass said, kissing Jesse “You’ll be feeling it for days, Jess, are you sure?”

“Shut up and fuck me, Cass. Give me something to remind me I’m yours.”

“Fuck, Custer” Cass did, his dick in hand, he had stretched Jesse a little at least, the lube he had used easing the way, but it was so tight, and he could read the pain in Jesse face. But he didn’t flinch, he didn’t say ‘Stop’ or anything at all, and he knew just a word, a sound and Cass would stop, hell, if he used Genesis it could be Cass the one like that bare seconds before he said the words.

But no, the devil, he just fucking _moaned_ when Cass finally buried himself in.

“Cass, I’m so full” he whispered in a deep voice “ **Move.** ”

So Cassidy started moving.

“Hell, Jesse, I don’t know where you came from, but it sure as fuck ain’t Heaven, preacher.”

And the fucker just smirked. He tried stroking him but Jesse said ‘Get all your concentration in the fucking, Cass.’ And smacked his hand away, Cass did just that, he bruised Jesse’s hips with fingers hungrily pressing on them.

He looked so _ruined_ already, bruises in his neck that matched perfectly Cassidy’s teeth, bites down to his hips, where his hands where firmly stilling him as he pounded deep in him. Jesse hair all over the place, Cassidy moved a hand trough his own and then got back to work before Jesse could call him lazy.

“Faster, Cass, please, I’m-”

“So close?” Cass said “Yeah, I can see that” he said, a little twist in one of his nipples and Jesse was moaning deep and rough, almost a grunt.

“Come on, old man, if you knew it why don’t you make me come already?”

“Old man?” Jesse smiled at that “I’m only 119 years old, padre, a youngster.”

“Fuck me faster, Cass, **faster**.” And as, of course, Cassidy obeyed, he thought that maybe Jesse hadn’t even realized he had used Genesis. He liked the idea, the idea of Jesse so desperate for a harder faster fuck that Genesis just… helped him get what he wanted.

Jesse came hard and messy just a few thrusts after, and Cass didn’t last much longer with Jesse clenching all over him and telling him how good he was, how it had been his most intense orgasm ever, how he dick was nothing short of magic, how much he loved him.

So yes, he missed New Orleans, and it didn’t make him a fucking sap. He missed having Cass in that bed, in the kitchen counter, in a filthy bathroom stall in a jazz club.

But he knew he won’t miss Angelville. Even as the sight of that big tattoo in Cass torso just under him was killing him. If Jody and T.C. would appear at the door, seeing him riding the vampire that was his boyfriend they’d kill him. First Cass so Jesse could look, and then they would skin him or something, his grandma would eat his soul, a surprise was waiting for her if she tried to.

It was also in Angelville the first time he cut himself for Cassidy, he would have loved for it to be in a better condition than after a fight against the Boyds. A pair of bullets went trough Cass, a knife cut into his stomach.

Blood just tasted like blood, or he thought till Jesse Custer came around. The first time he tasted him, at their kitchen back in the old church, Jesse had cut himself and he looked at Cass with lowered lashes, Cass licked at his finger and had to hold back to not rip it and start shucking in the wound as deep as possible. He wasn’t sure back then if he was testing Genesis or Jesse, but damn if he wasn’t happy about testing it.

Now, with that part of his soul gone Jesse tested different.

Still addictive.

And he wasn’t liking at some superficial cut like back then at the kitchen, no, it was a whole cut just for him, Jesse hand plastered in his mouth, the cut dripping blood all over his mouth, all of Jesse, all open for him.

Jesse’s other hand was in his hair, it looked like an affectionate touch, it was at the time, but Cass knew that the same hand that was massaging his scalp at the time would be pushing him away as soon as his instincts kicked in and he tried to bite Jesse.

And did he want to, oh God, to taste that jugular he had kissed and nipped at so many times before. He was too weak to try anything, but with Jesse’s blood fulling him and healing him slowly he wouldn’t be for much longer.

Then he could just throw Jesse back and bite down that neck, he could even transform Jesse and he would have a companion for all eternity, Jesse with him forever and

A hand was trying to move him away, Cass went with it, his head hitting the wall, Jesse’s hand trapped between his head and the wall.

“Asshole! That hurt!” Jesse said getting back the hand from the sandwich, his knuckles bloody from the hit. “And I don’t plan on becoming a vampire, Cass.”

“Fuck, I said it out loud. I’m fucking sorry, the instincts-”

Jesse kissed him, his bloody hand staining his face, and yes he was going to try and lick it later, Jesse went back and his hand come at reach for Cass again, he looked at Jesse and he nodded, Cass didn’t need anything else for getting back to liking and shucking at the cut making impossible for it to health.

“Didn’t think I would let you drink from me the first time in fucking Angelville.”

“Not the first time.” Cass murmured around the hand in his mouth.

“What? Yes. It is yes.”

“Back at the church, you let me lick you.”

“Oh, that, but it was just a little cut, just…”

“I thought about it for weeks, I’ve been jacking off to it since then.”

“Of all the things you and I have done, you jack off to that?”

“Oh, no, don’t get me wrong” he said, sliding a bloody finger in his mouth and getting it out with a wet purposely loud ‘pop’ “I jack off to almost everything related to you. You know? Sucking you off, you fucking me, you sucking me off on your knees with that collar on and cum all over it and over your face…”

“That…”

“T’happened once, and you remember it.”

“I do.”

He remembered it damn well.

He remembered having Cass in his mouth, in his knees, Cass against a wall, his hands in Jesse’s hair, and just as Jesse thought Cass was going to come deep down his throat he pushed him away, and Jesse knew, he opened his mouth and Cass came all over him, cum dripping from his chin to his collar already stained.

And he remembered getting so heated up while he tried to clean it that he had to go and jerk off at the thought of it.

Cass hands weren’t both keeping his hand near his mouth now, one of them going to his pants, palming his growing erection.

“Remembering alright, aren’t ya?”

“We should do it again some time” Jesse said moving his hand and kissing Cass, he could taste his blood, it tested like anybody blood to him, all over Cass mouth, he tried to pull off the collar with his bloody hand but Cass didn’t let him. He smiled in the kiss when Jesse started to unbutton his last buttons instead, he used his good hand, the one with only drops of blood and bruised knuckles. Cass wanted to lick it too.

Jesse undid his pants then. His bloody hand getting under them after letting a messy line of blood all over his stomach. And Cass mouth was watering all over the place. Jesse smirked and Cass swallowed launching himself forward to lick at him.

“Hungry?” Jesse said getting out his bloodied cock.

Cassidy grunted and he wasn’t very proud of how he licked every last inch of Jesse dick clean, but it was Jesse the one stroking himself again and again when Cass finished cleaning him.

And it was Jesse the one coming in his mouth, a blissful mix of blood and cum going down Cass throat. And of course Jesse cut himself in a collarbone just before it, Cass didn’t even realized he did it, but there it was, just so near his neck he could pretend it was there, and he let Cass suck it while he stroked him as slowly as possible. Still, Cass didn’t even need that hand in his dick to come as he was sucking deep and without pause in Jesse’s collarbone.

He came panting and moaning Jesse’s name as if he was the only capable of saving him of a spiral of which he wasn’t sure he wanted to be saved of.

“Yet.” Jesse whispered at his ear went he came back for is orgasm, and he thought he has missed a part of the conversation.

“Sorry, padre, to blissful fucked to hear a thing. What you said?”

“Yet.”

“Yet, what?”

“I don’t plan on becoming a vampire, yet.”

Cass smiled, and Jesse did to, they kissed, slow and romantic, a shy tongue getting to meet the other as if it was the first time.

Cass didn’t bite Jesse that night, not any other night in Angelville.

Jesse came back of his little journey of memories, Cass hands in their more than knew position in his hips as Cass came deep into him, he rolled back in his back at the old bed in Cass bedroom in Angelville. He couldn’t stop that maybe Cass should have converted him right there and then, they could have flown to Europe, away from all this mess.

“Don’t you miss it?” he asked as Cass moved to leave a butterfly kiss at his check, a brush of lips at his.

“What?”

“Everything before Angelville.”

“No. It’s no use getting soppy about how good things used to be. Most times, today is better” he said, and give Jesse a deeper meaningful kiss.

Jesse could roll with that. He didn’t have as much of Cassidy back then as he had now. And that was the thing keeping him grounded, as grounded as he could be when he was trapped there, after his grandma saved Tulip, with them having to collab with The Grial to get his soul back, and all of that.

He heard the steps towards the bedroom. And he already knew a fight was coming. He didn’t have his soul, not supernatural strength. But he knew how to use his fists. He kissed Cass and got his pants back on as Cass did the same.

“You ready?”

“Can’t we leg it?” he looked at Jesse and smiled, he turned his head at the door “Always.”

He missed a lot of things. And he was a sap. But he never missed a fight and he was a sap that knew how to fight. And his boyfriend did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Every kudo and comment is apreciated!


End file.
